Conventionally, high-performance post-treatments for electroplating metal and metal coated substrates (e.g., zinc-nickel coatings on high strength low alloy steel) are currently based on hexavalent chromate chemistry. Hexavalent chromium is highly toxic and a known carcinogen. Therefore, an alternative to chromate post-treatment may be beneficial.